User blog:Red Krystals/Rider of Red vs Lancer (Fate/Stay Night)
Rider of Red - The legendary demigod Achilles, the Terror of Troy, who even the bravest of men fled from. VS Lancer '- The Irish demigod Cu Chulainn, a man who singlehandedly fended off armies in the pursuit of glory. 'Combatants ''' '''Rider of Red Rider of Red's true name is that of Achilles, the legendary hero of the Trojan War. Dipped into the sacred flames at a young age, Achilles was immune to all forms of non-divine attacks, with the notable exception of the heel, which was his fatal weakspot. Achilles proved himself as a hero time and time again, capable of defeating any man in single combat. Eventually, when his best friend was killed, Achilles was forced to engage Hector in combat, slaying the champion of Troy. Achilles would later be killed by Paris, with the assistance of Apollo. Achilles would later be summoned in the Great Holy War Grail, as a servant of the Red Faction. 'Stats: ' Strength: B+ Endurance: A Agility: A+ Mana: C Luck: D Noble Phantasm: A+ Magic Resistance: C Grants resistance against spells underneath two verses. However, the strongest of Cu Chulainn's runes will still be capable of piercing. Riding: A+ Divine and phantasmal vehicles/creatures can be mounted and ridden like an expert. This ability doesn't apply to dragonkind. Affections of the Goddess: B From his mother, Thetis. With the exception of mana and luck, all stats are ranked up. Battle Countinuation: A Allows the user to countinue fighting despite being mortally injured. Even with both his heart and his heel pierced, Achilles can still battle on. Bravery: A+ Renders the user immune to mental effects. It also increases melee damage. Divinity: C Achilles is the son of the Sea Goddess, Thetis. 'Lancer' ' ' Lancer's true name is Cu Chulainn, an Irish demigod capable of fighting armies singlehandedly. Cu Chulainn was originally known as Setanta, until he was forced to kill a dog which attempted to attack him. The owner of the dog was distraught, since the dog was effectively his livelihood. Setanta volunteered to protect the man's homestead, and the druid proclaimed his new name "Cu Chulainn", or the Hound of Culainn. Cu Chulainn would later go to train with the warrior woman Scathach, and proved himself as prodigy in all forms of fighting. Before long, he went marching back to Ulster, proclaiming himself as a hero. Cu Chulainn fought in numerous wars, serving as Ulster's greatest champion. After his death, he was summoned by Bazett as the Lancer class servant of the Fifth Grail War. 'Stats: ' Strength: B Endurance: C Agility: A Mana: C Luck: E Noble Phantasm: B Magic Resistance: C Gives protection to all spells underneath two verses. Effectively, he is immune to all forms of magecraft which Rider could ever cast. (Which is basically none. Achilles doesn't carry or use magecraft.) Battle Continuation: A Allows the wielder to ignore the effects of fatal wounds for a short time. Even if the heart is pierced, Lancer will countinue to initiate combat. Divinity: B As a demigod, Lancer has a rank in divinity. (This is a rank high enough to penetrate through Achilles' divine defense, rendering his immunity to damage useless.) Rune Magic: B Enables the wielder to cast rune magic. The full extent of this ability has never been revealed, however, he is capable of using it to fortify his clothing to serve as low-tier armor. Cu Chulainn rarely uses this particular ability, proclaiming that it's more trouble than it's worth. Protection From Arrows: B Allows the user to trace and deflect ranged attacks. At this rank, Lancer is effectively immune to ranged attacks, providing that he is aware where they are coming from. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Noble Phantasms': With the exception of a few specialized abilities, Noble Phantasms are activated by invoking the name of the item. 'Rider of Red' Achilles carries an insane amount of Noble Phantasms, however, these range in efficency from almost useless, to insanely powerful. 'Troias Tragodia' The three-horse chariot of Achilles. It boasts a tremendous amount of power, capable of easily trampling one ton golems to the ground. It is likened to a giant lawnmower at its max speed. However, the chariot uses up an extraordinarily large amount of mana, and Achilles is hesitant in using it against a single foe. Worse case scenario, the chariot can expend the same amount of mana as Achilles himself during combat. 'Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē' Achilles'' '''spear, originally owned by his father. The spear itself has little to no magical power, with the exception of being almost entirely unbreakable. However, the spear is also capable of creating a dualing field, in where all traces of divine relics and attacks are removed. (Which would include Achilles' divine protection, shield, and chariot.) 'Dromeus Komētēs' Dromeus Kometes is the Noble Phantasm which represents the legend of Achilles being the fastest hero on the battlefield. Upon stepping out of his chariot, it allows him nigh instataneous movement. However, the ability requires his heel to be exposed at all times. Should the heel be struck, the ability loses 70% of its speed. 'Andreias Amarantos' Any type of attack against Achilles is nullified, unless the attack strikes at the heel. However, this protection can also be circumvented by attacks carrying divinity. (Such as the attacks of Cu Chulainn, effectively making this ability useless.) '''Akhilleus Kosmos' Achilles' legendary shield, forged by the Olympian God of Smithing. A defensive type Noble Phantasm, said to be capable of repelling any form of attack by deploying a miniature world around the target. It is said that to oppose this shield is to oppose the world. Achilles can also use this shield to attack, to crush the target underneath the miniature world. 'Lancer' Lancer only carries two Noble Phantasms, both of which use his spear as a catalyst. 'Gae Bolg: Barbed Spear That Pierces with Death' An attack that always pierces the opponent's heart. The actual thrust of the spear is merely a formality, as it reverses cause and effect. Instead of the thrust of the spear demolishing the heart, demolishing the heart causes the spear to thrust. The thrust can be blocked by a luck check, or with a suitably powerful shield. (Such as Kosmos) Unlike most Noble Phantasms, this ability can be used multiple times with ease. 'Gae Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death' The true use of Gae Bolg'. '''The largest and most powerful attack delivered by the spear. It disorts space to create a "Tapestry of Action" that splits into multiple spearheads that impale the enemy. It cannot be dodged or blocked by ordinary means, however, a high ranking barrier Noble Phantasm can protect a user. (Such as Kosmos.) X-Factors '''Skill' Edge: EVEN - Both of the warriors have demonstrated mastery of the spear. Rider showed himself capable of taking on both Siegfried and Frankenstein, whilst Cu Chulainn stood his own against Hercules. Cu Chulainn also showed himself capable of taking on Archer. Mana Usage: ''' Edge: Lancer - '''Lancer takes this category with ease. Whilst Achilles will drain his master in a matter of minutes, especially if said minutes are combined with frequent use of his Noble Phantasms. Lancer can repeatedly use his Noble Phantasms time and time again. Personal Edge and Other Information I'll call my own opinion on this match later. Voting ends on the 13th of November. However, that may change as time goes on, Category:Blog posts